Got A Secret But I'll keep it
by casunder
Summary: Story dedicated to Horrorstar100. Kaname and Zero decided to have their first time with each other on their first anniversary. But what happens when Kaname comes back from the doctors and is keeping a secret? Yuki won't stop trying to flirt with Kaname making Zero agitated. How will their lives change after a secret is revealed? WARNING: MPREG, ZEROXKANAME, JEALOUSLY, AND YAOI!


**I seriously had to write this four times. The first time I wrote it my laptop froze so I had to restart it, the second time my laptop went flat without me saving it so I had to restart again then my sister thought it'd be funny to shut my laptop down when I went to get a drink so I had to do it a THIRD time but then my laptop went flat AGAIN cause it was off charge. And finally, this is the fourth time writing this. Sorry for grammar etc.**

 ** _This story is dedicated to Horrorstar100_**

~Around 1:00pm~

Zero pushed Kaname onto the desk, paper went flying everywhere on the ground. "First time I'm having sex with a pureblood." Zero stated and unbuckled his pants as he looked at the pureblood naked and legs spread wide revealing the tight pink hole.

"And it'll be my first time being dominated," Kaname said with an amused smirk directed towards the hunter.

"You'll love it I promise." Zero said and licked his pink lips to thrill the pureblood.

It was their one year anniversary today. Yep, it's been a whole year since they first got together last summer and it was _VERY_ clear that Zero was the leader in the relationship and Kaname was the bitch. And today was going to be the first time they _EVER_ made love. So it was a special day.

Zero took his shirt, boxers, and pants off before kicking them all to the side carelessly. "Have any lube?" Zero asked curiously.

"In the wardrobe in a shoe box," Kaname said his cheeks heating up as he knew, Lube wasn't the only thing in that shoe box.

Zero smirked and headed over to the wardrobe. He opened it to see a mixture of both his and Kaname's clothes in it. Slowly he bent down and took out the brown shoe box that seemed to be slightly heavy. He then turned around and headed back to the spread pureblood and put the box down in between the pureblood's spread legs.

"Let's see what you've got in here." Zero said and took the lid of dramatically and threw the lid behind him no longer needing it. "Ooh, you've got good things in here." Zero said and started pulling out what was in the box.

Kaname's cheeks flamed red as Zero went through his box.

"Let's see, we've got a pink dildo, handcuffs, a whip, black cock ring, blue nipple clamps, a white vibrator, a red mouth gag and six different flavours of lube. Wow, you really like being a bitch don't you." Zero said and looked up at the red faced pureblood.

Zero got out the colours of lube and laid them out on the desk. "Which flavor do you want? We've got orange sucker, lemon fingerer, clear cum, blue screams, green prostrate or pink fucker." Zero called all the names out before looking up at the pureblood.

"C-Clear cum," Kaname replied in embarrassment. Zero smirked evilly and got said lube and squirted it all over Kaname's body, chest, legs, groin, stomach, and face.

"So cute." Zero said and looked back in the box. "I want to see you with a gag on and a dildo in you." Zero said and took out the pink dildo and gag.

Zero tied the gag around Kaname's head and put the red ball into his mouth playfully. Slowly he lubed the dildo up before holding it to Kaname's virgin hole.

"Mmflm!" It was like Kaname was trying to say something but it was muffled by the gag. Zero pushed the dildo in and watched closely as Kaname's tiny, tiny, tiny hole widened to the size of it. He pushed it in all the way and kept it there.

"And now let's add something else." Zero said and took out the nipple clamps. Kaname screwed his eyes shut as he screamed into the ball in his mouth. It hurt like a bitch. He tried to warn Zero he needed to be prepared but the stupid ball in his mouth prevented him from doing so.

Kaname felt something cold on his chest around his breast area. And then he felt his nipples being pinched and twisted making him moan in pleasure. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zero had put the nipple clamps on and was moving to put the cock ring around his erection.

Kaname groaned as he felt the cock ring on him. He hated it, it felt tight. Well, that's what it's for.

Zero admired the view before him, it was hot, sexy and was making him erect.

Zero went to crawl up onto the desk but was stopped by a knock at the door. "U-Um Kaname, can I come in?" Yuki's voice said from the other side of the door. Kaname's crimson eyes widened as he looked at Zero's devil smile.

"Should we allow her in so she can see this beautiful feast?" Zero asked curiously. Kaname shook his head violently.

Yuki's eyes would be scarred for life, plus she didn't even know Zero and him were dating.

Zero packed the sex toys and lube away into the shoe box and placed it down beside the desk. He then got Kaname off the desk quickly as the door started to open. Zero got under the desk with Kaname between his legs, back pressed against chest.

"Kaname?" Yuki called out and walked into the room quietly. Zero got the tip of the dildo that was buried all the way in Kaname and pulled it out slowly before shoving it back in. Kaname's eyes widened as he arched his back. Zero started shoving it in harder and faster over and over again that the pleasure was becoming too much for Kaname. Soon Kaname rolled his eyes back into his head as he spread his legs out wider, moaning into the gag.

"Shhh, she'll hear." Zero whispered into Kaname's ear but the pureblood was on cloud nine and couldn't hear a damn thing.

Yuki's eyes scanned the room, it was slightly messy with paper on the ground but there was no sign of life in the room. Yet it didn't feel very empty. Yuki walked over to the desk and walked behind it to see a note. Curiously she picked it up and looked at it carefully.

' _I'm ready for you'_

Was all the note said. Zero watched as Yuki read the note. Kaname had written it for him. Yuki put the note down on the desk and moved closer to it. Zero watched as her feet almost made contact with Kaname's bare leg.

' _Shit, she's getting pretty close.'_ Was all Zero could think. He couldn't really do or say anything seeming he was trapped.

Yuki grabbed a pen and began writing on the paper. Once she was done she put the pen back and walked back over to the door. She gave the room one final glance before leaving it completely. Zero got out from under the desk as he heard Yuki's footsteps leave the front of the door.

He got Kaname out and lifted him back onto the desk. Zero grabbed the paper that Yuki and written on and scanned it.

' _Dear Kaname,_

 _I came in your room but you weren't here so I decided to leave you a note. I would like to see you at the fountain around 10:00pm when your classes end. Zero will be too lazy so he won't come. I wanted to talk to you in private about...some things._

 _I hope that you can make it._

 _Love yours truly_

 _-Yuki.'_

Zero growled and crumpled the note in his hand. Kaname looked at him with slightly widened eyes, knowing that whatever Yuki had written pissed the hunter off to no ends.

"I guess she wants to tell you her feelings." Zero said and climbed on top of the desk, hovering over the delicious body under him. "Do you want to see her?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side as he smiled innocently down at Kaname.

But the pureblood knew that the hunter wasn't innocent what so ever. Kaname shook his head rapidly and watched as Zero's smirk grew. "Good." Zero said and got off the desk, dragging Kaname with him. He turned the pureblood around and bent him over the desk.

"Now it's time for me to be buried somewhere." Zero huskily said in Kaname's ear as he took the dildo out of Kaname's moist heat.

"You want me to go in?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname nodded quickly, getting desperate to fuck. "Beg for it." Zero said and removed the gag from Kaname's mouth.

"P-Please, burry yourself in me," Kaname begged and in seconds Zero plunged himself deep into the tight virgin hole.

"A-Ahh," Kaname screamed and arched his back seductively.

"Shh, this room isn't sound proof." Zero pointed out to the pureblood. Even though they hadn't told the night class of their relationship it was pretty much obvious because Kaname always seemed to smell like Zero, because they always cuddled and shared clothes. If it wasn't obvious enough it would be now after Kaname screaming in pleasure.

Zero began thrusting at a brutal pace, Kaname loved it. How he was stretched wider than the dildo, how his insides curved to Zero's cock. The way he loved being thrusted against the desk over and over again. He loved being handled so roughly.

The blunt tip of Zero's cock pounded against a bump in Kaname, this triggered amazing pleasure creating the pureblood into a moaning mess. "A-Ahhh Mmm~" Kaname moaned out and began thrashing around everywhere trying to find something, _anything_ to hold onto.

"You're so wet." Zero said through gritted teeth as he held Kaname's female like hips in a bruising grasp.

"Y-You're so big." Kaname gasped out as Zero kept pounding into that bundle of nerves that turned a pureblood with pride into a whore in two seconds.

"You're sucking me all up so greedily." Zero said and bent down, running his pink tongue on the shell of Kaname's ear.

"Mmmf~" Kaname couldn't form a sentence anymore by the amount of pleasure he was receiving from Zero.

"So good~" Zero groaned out and tilted his head back. Every thrust got him deeper and deeper into the pureblood. He knew it was nearly time to cum by the coiling and burning in his stomach.

"N-Need to c-cum remove the ring." Kaname pleaded out through a gasped breath. Zero kissed Kaname's shoulder and removed the ring from Kaname's cock.

Kaname moaned in pleasure as Zero pounded into him and in a matter of seconds, he spurts his cum all of his desk. He screamed out one final time before falling limp on his cum desk. Zero still pounding into him forcefully.

"You ready?" Zero asked and looked down at the softly moaning pureblood. Tiredly Kaname nodded and squeezed tightly making Zero groan in pleasure and realise his seed deep inside the brunet. Zero then fell limp on Kaname, both panting and both extremely tired.

Tiredly and slowly Zero took all the sexy toys off of Kaname and put them back into his shoe box. With the last of his strength, he picked Kaname up and walked over to the bed, plumping down he laid on top of Kaname and put the blanket over both of them. The two then fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

 **~To Be Continued~**


End file.
